


Teacher's Pet

by TheKinkyChick (Little_Lady_K)



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Mötley Crüe, The Used
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, High School AU, Innocent Brian, Jimmy is an asshole, Lexi Is Kinda A Badass, M/M, Multi, Popularity, Step Siblings, Sweet Frankie, Teacher/Student, Vince kinda is too, inappropriate relationship, stoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/TheKinkyChick
Summary: Alexandria Clark has it all. She's beautiful, popular and all set to graduate the 12th grade in the Fall, but is everything going to go as she's planned?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Tags and characters added as they're introduced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I already started this MONTHS ago, and I promised I would write more. Now that I have finished Life On The Murder Scene, I have time for this. I have edited chapter one and re-posted it, AND posted an extra long chapter two <3

It was the first day back of the school year at Vengeance High in Long Beach, California, and all anyone could talk about was how Alexandria Clark’s Mom, had married Brian Haner’s Dad over the summer. It was big news because Lexi was one of the most popular girls in school and not really known for being nice to anyone except her circle of friends, whilst Brian was a bit of a loser and was extremely quiet and reserved. He kept very much to himself and only really interacted with his friends, Johnny Seward and Frank Iero.

Now that they were siblings, Lexi’s mom had forced her to give Brian a lift to school, but she wasn’t going to let him diminish her popularity points. Pulling over a block away from campus, Lexi turned to glare at her new step-brother, clearing her throat to get his attention.

“Look, I’ll be nice to you if I see you around campus, but nothing has changed between us. You see me at school in the hallways, you do NOT say hello to me first. You do NOT try and sit with me and my friends at lunch and most importantly, you do NOT expect me to come and save your pathetic ass if Gee and the boys start on you. Got it?”

Brian jumped a little at the sound of his step-sisters voice, not looking up from his lap.

“I get it, Alexandria. Can I go now?”  
“Oh and I have soccer practice after school, so you’ll have to find your own way home.”

Lexi barely waited for Brian to be out of the car before driving off, rolling her eyes and spraying air freshener to get rid of the smell of weed that her younger step-brother seemed to leave everywhere he went. She smiled when she pulled into the parking lot at school, next to her best friend Gerard Way’s graffitied Trans Am, with the aforementioned boy leaning against the side of it waiting for her. Checking her reflection in the mirror, Lexi smoothed down her freshly dyed pastel purple hair and touched up her clear lip gloss before getting out of the car.

“Where’s your little brother? Was sure as hell your Mom was going to make you drive him.”  
“Oh she did, I just dropped him off a block away so nobody saw. What am I gonna do, Gee? I don’t have the patience to deal with a stoner little brother.”

Gerard giggled and grabbed his bag out of the backseat of his car, shoving the keys into the pocket of his impossibly tight, black skinny jeans. He’d paired his jeans with black biker boots, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The whole outfit complimented his firetruck red hair. Gerard Way was Lexi’s best friend and had been since junior high, he was a very pale boy with the most gorgeous hazel eyes, high cheekbones and thin, pink lips. He and Lexi complimented each other with their outfits a lot of the time, and usually not on purpose. Today Lexi was wearing a black sweetheart neckline tank top with sheer sleeves, an acid wash blue denim skirt, knee high black socks, and black ankle boots.

“Please tell me you have English first period, I cannot deal with first class of a new semester alone.”  
“I have English first period. You worry too much, Gee. I promised Ms Edwards I’d go on a date with her son if she made our schedules line up.”  
“You’re amazing, you know that? Alright, I’ll see you in class babe. I have to go and deal with Bert, he won’t stop fucking calling me.”

Lexi kissed Gee on the cheek, watching him with a fond smile as he headed off to his locker. She headed to her own and rolled her eyes, putting on one of her dazzling, fake smiles.

“Hey Lexi, you have a good summer?”  
“It was great Jimmy, gained a pain in the ass stepdad, and an annoying, loser of a stepbrother. Yours?”  
“Not…not nearly as exciting as yours. You have English first period?”

Pulling her notebook and pencil case out of her locker, Lexi closed it and kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

“Yep. You walking me to class?”

Lexi offered Jimmy her hand and he happily took it, entangling their fingers and looking to her for permission to kiss her and she nodded. Jimmy Sullivan was the star of the Vengeance High Devils basketball team, and of the school band. He was 6’4’ with short, choppy, black hair, and blue eyes that were always rimmed with heavy eyeliner. He had 2 sleeves of tattoos that teachers never bothered to call him out on because he was a sport and music star. Jimmy and Lexi had been on again, off again for the last 5 years and nobody ever dared to question their relationship status. The last girl that came onto Jimmy during one of their ‘off again’ phases found herself on Lexi’s permanent bad side and nobody who valued their reputations spoke to her ever again. Gee fondly shook his head at Lexi as she and Jimmy strolled into class hand in hand, then turned around to glare at Frank Iero until he scurried out of the seat behind the one Gee had saved for Lexi so that Jimmy could sit with them as well.

“How’d it go with Bert?”  
“About as good as it did last time I dumped his ass. Sullivan, you think you can do something about that?”

Gee turned his big, hazel, doe eyes on Jimmy and he laughed, giving Gerard one of his dazzling smiles that worked so well on Lexi.

“McCracken? Sure thing, Gee. Consider it done.”  
“Thanks Jimmy. Where the hell is Mr Howard? I dragged my ass outta bed for this.”  
“Let’s hope he no-shows. 15 more minutes and we’re out of here. Wanna go and see if they managed to soundproof the new bleachers, babe?”

Lexi winks at Jimmy and Gee rolls his eyes at his best friend again when she fake giggles. Gee never understood why Lexi bothered with Jimmy in the first place, he wasn’t even the best looking guy at their school and treated her like crap when they were together. Jimmy would be nice for about a week to get on Lexi’s good side, then once she was properly in love with him again he changed. Gee had seen the bruises that Jimmy had given her as a result of her not being exactly as he wanted her to be – quiet, submissive and compliant. He was scared for his friend but knew that Lexi would never tell anyone what Jimmy was doing to her. He also knew too much about Lexi’s sex-life and figured the real reason she stayed with Jimmy was because of her deep-seated Daddy issues, not that Gee would ever voice that to her. Unfortunately, Lexi and Jimmy would have to wait to test out the soundproofing on the bleachers because their teacher walked into the classroom. It wasn’t their aging English teacher, Mr Howard though, no, this teacher was much more interesting than that. This man was young, with short, brown hair and brown eyes and had gauges in his ears. He was also sporting 2 full sleeves of tattoos that were shown off from under the loose-fitting grey t-shirt he was wearing, accentuated by the impressive bicep muscles. He came in and put his laptop on the desk and sat down, smiling at them all and showing off his dimples.

“Good Morning Class, so sorry I’m late. I got a little bit lost on my way here. I’m your new English teacher, Mr Sanders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!   
> Please let me know what you thought <3


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for not posting in ages! Chapter one has also been edited and updated. Thanks for stopping by!  
> Please let me know what you think <3

Lexi was unsurprised that when she turned to look at Gerard his hazel eyes had glazed over at the sight of their new teacher and she leant across to push his mouth closed.

“Careful Gee, the wind might change and your face will get stuck like that.”  
“Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Lexi? He’s gorgeous.”

Lexi shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, looking around the room to see that the majority of her classmates had the same glazed over looks on their faces that Gerard did. Sure, Mr Sanders was hot, but he wasn’t as attractive as everyone’s expressions would suggest.

“I mean he’s cute I guess.”  
“Cute? Cute! Who are you and what have you done with Lexi?”  
“I’m sorry, have I interrupted something back there?”

Mr Sanders is leaning against his desk with his arms crossed looking at Lexi and Gerard expectantly and Lexi just rolls her eyes. Gee giggles and mimics zipping his mouth shut, locking it and throwing away the key. Lexi bit her lip to hide her laugh and shakes her head at her best friend.

“No Sir, we’re done.”  
“I’m going to hazard a guess and say that you’re Alexandria Clarke and Gerard Way? I was warned about the two of you.”

There’s a few snickers around the classroom from their classmates and Gee and Lexi just look at each other, winking and then turning back to their teacher,

“Our reputations precede us? Wow Gee, we must be doing something right.”  
“I didn’t know we were capable of that, go us!”

Lexi and Gee high-five each other and Jimmy and a few others snicker.

“If you two are quite finished being disruptive? I’d like to get to know the rest of your classmates.”  
“I don’t know how to be anything but disruptive Sir, it’s part of my charm.”  
“You’re not as charming as you think you are, Miss Clark.”

Lexi giggles and smirks at the look on Mr Sanders’ face, amused by the way his eyebrow seems to be twitching out of irritation.

“Like hell I’m not.”  
“We’re done discussing whether or not you’re charming. I’d really like to get this class started so you need to be quiet now.”  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re hot when you’re mad, Sir?”

Mr Sanders slams his hand down on his desk, making the entire class startle in their seats.

“That’s enough, young lady. You can come and see me after school!”  
“I have soccer practice after school, Sir.”   
“Not today you don’t. I’ll be sure to let Coach know that you won’t be there.”  
“You can’t do that!”

Mr Sanders smirked at his pretty student, pushing down all the inappropriate thoughts he was having as she gaped at him, clearly unimpressed that he was messing with her.

“Oh, but I can. Now sit there and shut up before you make things worse for yourself. Do I make myself clear?”

Lexi opened and closed her mouth a few times, her cheeks slowly turning pink and nodded, looking down at her desk and mumbling a quiet ‘yes sir’.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.”  
“I…I said ‘Yes Sir.”  
“Good. Now that that’s settled let’s get on with the class, shall we?”

 

Down the hall in Brian’s classroom, the new maths teacher was having much more luck controlling his class. Mr Baker kept getting distracted from the lesson though, he couldn’t take his sea foam green eyes off the pale, quiet boy falling asleep at his desk in the back corner.

“Excuse me, Mr Baker?”  
“Yes Valerie?”  
“Are you single Sir?”

There’s a ripple of giggles through the classroom and Zacky smiles at her sweetly. He flicks is tongue out over his lip piercing and runs a hand through his newly short, shaggy black hair. Most of his tattoos are hidden by both the white button down shirt, and a brown, black and green sweater.

“That’s not really an appropriate question.”  
“Aww come on Sir, please tell us. We want to know.”

Valerie nudges her twin sister Michelle and they both bat their eyelashes at Zacky and he shakes his head, hiding the fact that he’s rolling his eyes.

“This is extremely inappropriate girls. Even if I was single, you two aren’t my type. I’m not the sort of teacher that dates his underage students. Now, if you two are done asking inappropriate questions I’d appreciate it if you’d get on with your work. I don’t want to be here at lunch time making sure you get it done.”  
“Okay Sir, whatever you say.”

Both girls roll their eyes in sync and wink at Zacky. He shakes his head and goes back to sit behind his desk. The rest of the class is mostly uneventful, except for Valerie and Michelle winking at him every time he looks up. When the bell rings to signal the end of class, everyone filters out slowly except for Brian. Who is still curled up with his head on his desk, completely dead to the world. Zacky coos softly at the sleeping boy and crouches beside his desk, gently shaking him awake.

“Brian, sweetheart, time to wake up.”  
“No Dad, I’m up! Please don’t hurt me.”

Brian startles awake and sits bolt upright in his seat with wide eyes, breathing rapidly and looking around the room.

“Woah, hey Brian, it’s okay. You’re at school, nobody is gonna hurt you. You’re gonna be late for class though.”  
“Oh Sir, I’m so sorry, I…I didn’t…”  
“Relax sweetheart, it’s fine. I’ll write a note for your next class teacher, but I’d like to see you after school.”

Zacky goes to his desk and pulls out his late slip book from his desk and starts writing on it.

“What class do you have next?”  
“History with Miss Green, Sir. Why do you want to see me after school?”  
“You were asleep the whole class, Brian. You’re going to need to come and see me so you can catch up.”

Brian takes the note with a shaky hand, blushing slightly from Zacky calling him honey and gathers up his things. He pauses at the door to the classroom and smiles before heading off to his history class. Zacky watching him leave, frowning slightly at Brian’s reaction to being woken up. He can’t dwell on it however as he needs to prepare for his next class.

*******************************

“Just who does that asshole think he is?! Coach is gonna kick my ass for missing our first practice. Reckon I could offer to suck his dick to get me out of being in trouble?”

Gee laughed, rolling his eyes as Lexi slammed things around in her locker between classes. She’d been ranting about Mr Sanders telling her off ever since they’d walked out of the classroom this morning. She’d kept on about it during all of their classes, and their lunch break, which Jimmy had been noticeably absent for, but she hadn’t mentioned it. Gee had a sneaking suspension that he was off screwing either one of the twins, or Johnny, but it wasn’t really surprising considering he screwed around behind Lexi’s back all the time.

“Yeah, coz you really need to add ‘seducing Coach Way to get out of being in trouble’ to your reputation, Lex. Jimmy will love that.”  
“Fuck Jimmy, despite what he might think he doesn’t get to tell me what to do. Worst thing he can do is give me another black eye. You know what, I’m just gonna go and see Coach now and tell him that the fucking new teacher has it in for me for no fucking reason. I’ll catch up with you in maths, Gee.”

Lexi kissed Gee on the cheek and rearranged her shirt so her boobs were out a little more, then headed down to Coach Way’s office. Mikey Way sat at his heavy oak desk, laptop open beside the stack of paper he had in front of him. He resettled his black framed classes on his face and ran a hand through his freshly dyed blonde hair. He really should have shaved this morning so he had some stubble as well, but it wasn’t a regular thing. He lifted his glasses to rub his tired hazel eyes from how long he’d been staring at his laptop screen. He was watching the soccer games his girls had lost last season, trying to come up with a few different ways that they could improve this season. He was looking forward to their first practice this afternoon, the girls were always excited to be back on the pitch after their summer break and he knew that they’d work hard. Mikey was also looking forward to grabbing pizza and beer with his best friends after school, elated that they’d be closer now they were all working at the same school. He’d been meaning to warn Matt and Zacky about Lexi and Gerard, the two of them were notorious trouble makers. But knowing Matt as he did, he had no doubt if anyone was going to break Lexi’s bitchy streak, it would be him. Lexi ran a hand through her hair and knocked on Mikey’s office door, smiling at her coach as he looked over and smiled at her, waving her into the room.

“Hey Coach, good summer?”  
“It was lovely, thank you. How was yours, Lexi? I heard your Mom got married. Again.”  
“Since when do teachers pay attention to the idle bullshit of their student’s lives? I’ll tell you something though, stepbrothers are a pain in the ass.

Mikey laughs and shrugs, he doesn’t have any other family so he doesn’t really understand what Lexi is talking about. Lexi walks around to stand beside his chair, leaning against his desk, running a hand through her hair and biting her lip.

“What can I do for you, Lexi? Surely you didn’t come in here just to bitch about Brian, you have Mr Way for that.”  
“The new English teacher, Mr Sanders, he wants to keep me after school. You know I can’t miss the first practice, the girls need me. Surely you can talk him around, Mikey? You know how important it is this year that we win, I want to try and get a scholarship next year and I can’t not be there.”

Lexi sits on the edge of Mikey’s desk, crossing her legs and looking at Mikey through her eyelashes. Mikey tries not to roll his eyes at Lexi’s obvious attempt at seducing him, he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about sleeping with her. Lexi is beautiful, any man can see that, but he wasn’t about to ruin his career over her. Even if she is running her hand down her chest and stomach like Lexi is doing right now, smirking and giving him bedroom eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lexi. You know I can’t overrule another faculty member. I’ve known Mr Sanders for years, he wouldn’t be doing this just to mess with you. What did you do?”  
“I didn’t do anything! I was just being myself. Please Sir, I…I’ll do anything.”  
“Alexandria…”

Mikey grabs Lexi by her wrists to hold her back from trying to touch him, holding her at arm’s length and frowning.

“Now I’m not going to report you or suspend you for this, that’s not fair on the other girls. You know that what you’re doing is extremely inappropriate young lady.”  
“Mikey…please.”  
“Shut up, Lexi, that’s enough. I will not tell you again that what you’re doing is wrong because you’re smart enough to know better. You will attend your detention with Mr Sanders after school as you’ve been told to and you will not repeat this sort of inappropriate behaviour towards me again. Am I understood?”

Lexi takes a shaky breath and nods, a mix of shock, defeat and fear on her face.

“Good. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Lexi all but ran from his office when he let her go, and Mikey watched her go and tried not to laugh. He wasn’t at all surprised that Lexi had tried something to get out of being in trouble, but completely thrown that it was the seduction route she’d gone down. Lexi was an intelligent girl, but gave off the impression that she was vapid and an airhead. She cared way too much about her reputation and what people thought of her, he hoped that seeing as this was her final year that she would grow out of it.

Lexi waited until she was safely by her locker and leant heavily against it, taking a couple of deep breaths. She was embarrassed, angry and upset at herself for evening attempting to seduce Mikey. She opened her locker and took out her books for her last class of the day, having a free period before soccer practice to end her day.

“Hey beautiful, feel like skipping class with me to test out the new bleachers? Seeing as we were interrupted earlier.”  
“Not now, Jimmy, no. I’m not in the mood.”

Jimmy crowds Lexi against her locker, kissing the back of her neck. Lexi pushes him off with her hips and closes her locker, leaning against it and turning around to face him.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“I said no, Jimmy. I’m gonna be late for class.”  
“Since when do you say no to me?”

Lexi rolled her eyes and frowned, clasping her books in front of her.

“Really? We’ve been back together less than 5 hours and you’re already trying to assert dominance over me? I’m not gonna let you treat me like that this time, Jimmy. Get out of the way.”  
“You’re cute when you’re trying to be in charge, sweetie.”

Jimmy punches Lexi hard in the stomach, using her maths textbook that’s sitting in front of her stomach as padding to hit her harder than he normally would. She doubles over in pain, gasping for air from the force of the hit. Jimmy is smart when it comes to abusing Lexi, generally only putting bruises where people can’t see them, or where they can be explained away as other things. He puts his arm around Lexi’s shoulders and pulls her back up to stand straight, brushing her tears away with the back of his fingers and kissing her softly. He rests his hand around Lexi’s throat and forces her head up with his thumb, she shudders but doesn’t fight or try to pull away.

“I know you have a free period next and you better be under the bleachers waiting for me. Don’t make me come looking for you.”

Jimmy whispers dangerously against her lips and waits until he gets a scared nod from Lexi before kissing her forehead and letting her go, making sure there’s nobody around and slapping her across the face before walking away. Lexi takes a second to compose herself before slipping into the bathroom, fixing her hair so that the red mark on her cheek is hidden. Lexi would be lying to herself if she said she was surprised that Jimmy had already gone back to being himself. As tempting as it was to just leave school now, if she made Jimmy wait until tomorrow the consequences would be worse than him just having his way with her. Whether she wanted it or not. Lexi knew that the easiest way to solve all her problems would be to leave Jimmy, but then she would be alone and would have nobody. That thought scared her more than the thought of what she knew Jimmy was capable of. Fixing her make-up in the mirror, Lexi hurried off to her maths class.

“You’re late, Miss Clarke.”  
“Well spotted. Just like that ugly-ass sweater you’re wearing.”

Lexi swung herself into her seat that Gee had saved her at the back of the room.

“Later.”

She muttered under her breath to Gee’s concerned and questioning look.

“You can come and see me after school with an explanation for your lateness.”  
“Sorry Sir, but I’m already required by Mr Sanders after school, so you can take that up with him.”

Lexi crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in her chair, staring out the window and hiding the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

“Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I’m Mr Baker and I’ll be taking over your class for the rest of the semester. Now you guys are old enough that if you don’t want to be here, then don’t, but otherwise I’m pretty easy going. Any questions? Miss Clarke?”  
“Are you ever going to actually get going with this lesson, Mr Baker? Or are you going to continue to be unfair and single me out in front of everyone and be an asshole?”

Gee reaches out to squeeze Lexi’s shoulder when he hears her voice crack, glaring at their new teacher and anyone else who wants to turn around and stare at his friend. Zacky shook his head at Lexi and Gerard but continued on with the lesson, sparing the two of them a glance every now and then. Neither of them had made any move to start the work he set, and he managed to catch fragments of the whispered conversation they were having when he went to help other students.

“Why do you let him put hands on you, Lex? You could do so much better! There are better guys at this school who actually deserve you! You can’t tell me you don’t see the way Nikki and Tommy look at you. Even Ray and Pete drool over you!”  
“It’s not that simple, Gee. You don’t get it, okay?”  
“You’re damn right I don’t get it! Forgive me for being worried about my best friend and scared she’s gonna get murdered by her boyfriend!”

Gee hissed at her, slamming his hand down on his desk in exasperation.

“You’re being dramatic, Gee, just drop it okay?”

Lexi almost growls at Gee, turning away from him to stare back out the window, having nothing more to say on that matter. When the bell sounds to signal the end of class, Lexi doesn’t get up straight away, trying to prolong having to go and see Jimmy. His class is on the complete other side of campus, so it’ll take him ten minutes to get there.

“A word before you leave.”

Zacky put his arm across the door like a gate as Lexi was about to leave, glad that she was the last one to get up.

“From what I’ve heard about you from other teachers, Lexi, you’re a lot smarter than first impressions would imply.”  
“Don’t do that. You don’t know me, and you don’t know anything about me. I get it, okay? You’re new here, and you’re trying to get a feel for your students, but don’t. You and your ugly ass spotted sweater can go fuck themselves, Sir.”

Lexi pushes past him and heads off to meet up with Jimmy, it won’t go down well if she does happen to be late. Zacky watches Lexi leave with a frown, still a little bit in shock that she just swore at him.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi makes a REALLY bad decision, and Brian reveals a secret.

“You look like someone just kicked Pinkly, what’s wrong?”

Zacky is still leant against the door frame when Matt walks past 5 minutes later, still deep in thought about what just happened.

“Lexi Clarke, the one Mikey warned us about, you had her in your class this morning, right?”  
“Yeah, first thing. Gave her detention after school for mouthing off at me and giving me attitude that I wanna train out of her. Could have a lot of fun if I play my cards right. What did she do?”

Zacky rolls his eyes at Matt, the other man laughing and ushering him into the classroom so they can have a little more privacy.

“Can’t say I’m surprised, she’s exactly your type. She didn’t do anything really, just, disruptive. Came in 5 minutes late and in tears and spent pretty much the whole class arguing with her friend Gerard. I didn’t get a close enough look, but I’m also pretty sure someone hit her.”  
“Yeah, that would have been the kid she’s dating. Everyone I’ve spoken to knows that he beats her, but can’t actually do anything about it because she won’t tell anyone. He’s also apparently the star of our basketball team so he gets away with everything.”  
“She also said that my sweater was ugly.”

Matt laughs at that, putting his arm around the pouting Zacky’s shoulders and squeezing.

“I hate to tell you this, but it kinda is. You look really cute in it though.”  
“Not helping. You couldn’t have told me that BEFORE we left the house this morning?”

Matt shrugs, sitting on one of the desks opposite Zacky.

“Told you, I think you look cute in it and you were excited. You trust me, don’t you baby?”

Zacky whimpers at the nickname, and at Matt kissing his forehead and running his hand through his hair. It was increasingly rare, but not uncommon for the two to fool around with each other. After Matt’s divorce 2 years earlier, and after Zacky had left his abusive relationship not long after, it was more common that it had been when they were younger.

“You know that I do, Matty.”  
“Good boy. I’m gonna go and decide what I’m gonna say to Lexi but come meet me in my classroom after school, okay?”  
“Bet you $20 she won’t behave herself.”

Zacky says with a wink and Matt just gives him a wide, dimpled smile and ruffles the youngers hair before leaving and heading back to his classroom.

Lexi was relieved that she beat Jimmy to the bleachers, from the way he’d been with her earlier she had a feeling he wouldn’t have been happy if she was there after him. This particular spot was one that they’d been using to hook up since junior high and Lexi looked up at where they’d carved their initials into one of the beams, smiling fondly at the memory but shuddering at the thought now.

“You lost weight over the summer, Lex. Looking good.”  
“How can you possibly tell from a, that far away, and b, in the dark, V?

Vince Neil had been Jimmy’s best friend since they were 2 years old, and had been sponging off his popularity since freshman year. He was often mistaken for a girl, especially from behind. Vince was blonde, with brown eyes and a pretty face. He was an exceptionally skinny guy but worked out so had a fair bit of muscle as well. Vince walked over to Lexi and ran a hand down her arm, taking her hand so he could kiss it and flashing her a smile.

“Was checking you out in the lunch line, your ass and hips stand out more. I mean, you’ve always had a nice ass, babe, but more so now. Makes me wanna bend you over and spank you.”  
“You know your lines don’t work on me, right? Also, I wouldn’t let Jimmy hear you talking about me like that if you value your face, pretty boy. Best friend or not, he’ll kick your ass if he catches you putting moves on me. You should go, before he gets here. I don’t think he’s in the mood to share.”

Lexi pulled her hand free from Vince’s and turned away from him, rolling her eyes and shivering a little.

“You’re having a bit of a dumb blonde day today huh?”

Vince put his hands on Lexi’s shoulders and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

“Who do you think told me you were here, Lexi?”  
“You have 3 seconds to get yours hands off me before I kick you in the balls, V. Get off me.”  
“You know that I can’t do that.”

Lexi tried to pull free from the grip Vince had on her wrists, but he just pulled them behind her. He held onto both her wrists with one hand and tangled his other hand in her hair.

“Why do you make things difficult for yourself? If you just did what I told you to, I wouldn’t have to fight dirty.”  
“Please, let me go before he drags you into something that you can’t get out of, Vince.”

She whispers to him as Jimmy stalks over to them, struggling against the hold he has on her hands. He loosens his grip just enough that she can get one of her hands free, and Lexi swings her arm around and collects him in the jaw.

“You little bitch.”

Vince uses the grip he still has on Lexi’s hair to shove her to the ground, cradling his jaw once his hands are free. Jimmy leans over and pulls Lexi back to her feet by her hair, putting his free hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

“Go and keep watch, yell if you hear anyone coming.”

Jimmy takes his hand away from Lexi’s mouth so Vince can backhand her before he goes to do as he’s asked, Lexi whimpering because Jimmy is still holding her by the hair.

“You’re seriously fucked in the head you know that? You told me to be here after class and I did what you said! There was no need to fight dirty but you wanted to because you needed an excuse to let someone else hit me, you bastard!”  
“That’s quiet enough out of you I think.”

Lexi stops struggling when she feels the cool touch of steel at her throat, Jimmy chuckling darkly in her ear.

“Now, what am I going to do with you?”

 

Zacky smiled at Brian as he came into the room, noting the way the boy blushed and looked away.

“How was the rest of your day, sweetheart?”  
“It…it was good, thank you. I got picked on at lunch, but me and my friends are…are used to it. How was your first day, Sir?”  
“Usual first day bullshit. I’ve had some troublesome students in the past, but I have a feeling one in particular will give me a run for my money.”

Brian laughs and bites his lip, having a feeling that he knows exactly who Zacky is referring to.

“My step-sister has that effect on people.”  
“Step-sister?”  
“Yeah my…my Dad married Lexi’s Mom over the summer. She’s got a bad reputation around here but……I see what she’s like at home. Her Mom kind of ignores her and treats her like crap, but at least her Mom doesn’t beat her up like my Dad…”

Zacky raises an eyebrow at what Brian said but doesn’t press him to say anything that he isn’t comfortable talking about.

“You wanna tell me who it is that’s picking on you and your friends so I can do something about it?”  
“Oh, no, thank you but, no. They’re mostly my sister’s friends and I think if I give her time, she’ll get them to back off. Lex just needs to see them for who they really are. Me, Frankie and Johnny watch each other’s backs, us misfits have to stick together.”

Brian smiles at Zacky’s laugh and bites his lip, trying to subtly check him out. Zacky notices Brian checking him out and tries to hide the smirk on his face, not so subtly checking him out at the same time.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, my door is always open to you, okay?”  
“Thank you, Sir. What did I…”  
“Guess I owe you! Brat didn’t even show up……aaaaaaand I’m interrupting something.”

Matt stops mid-sentence and leans against the door, watching Zacky and his student checking each other out.

“It’s okay, you’re not interrupting. Brian, this is Mr Sanders, he’s taking over from Mr Howard. Mr Sanders, this is one of my best and brightest students, Brian Haner.”  
“Hello Sir, I think you have me in your class tomorrow.”  
“Best and brightest huh? That’s a hell of a claim. Seeing as Lexi didn’t show up for her detention, whenever you’re ready to go I’ll be in my office. It was nice to meet you, Brian, I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow.”

Zacky rolls his eyes at Matt as he leaves, turning back to smile at Brian. Brian looks worried though and Zacky sits in the seat next to him, gently touching his shoulder.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  
“Lexi told me she had soccer practice after school today, but if she didn’t show up for her detention……that’s weird. Sir, can I come and see you in the morning tomorrow to talk about this? I should…I should go home and check on my sister.”  
“Sure Brian. Just be here by 8.15, okay?”

Brian nods and all but runs from the classroom, heading straight for the parking lot. Lexi’s car is still there, as is Gerard’s and taking a deep breath, Brian heads straight for it.

“Gerard!”

Gee turns at the sound of his name and looks at Brian, puzzled as to why he’s calling his name like they’re friends.

“I thought your sister told you that nothing had changed. I have places to be, Haner, what do you want?”

Brian rolls his eyes, hitching his bag a little higher on his shoulder.

“I know about you and Frankie.”  
“Oh yeah? And what exactly do you plan on doing with that little piece of information?”

Gee shoves Brian back against Lexi’s car, getting up in his face even though Brian has a good 5 inches on him.

“Nothing, jeez. If I wanted to do something with it, I would have done it 6 months ago when Frank told me. I just needed you to stop and listen to me for a second. Lexi was meant to have detention this afternoon but she never showed. That’s not like her, Gerard, and I’m worried.”  
“Shit. Come with me.”

Brian worriedly followed Gerard back inside, easily being able to keep up with the height advantage he has over the other boy.

“Where are we going?”  
“Gym. I have a hunch it’s where Lex is, but I hope I’m wrong in what I’m thinking happened.”

Gerard stops when they get to the gym, turning to Brian and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Bri listen to me, if I’m right, and I hope to God I’m not, but if I am……don’t freak out, okay?”  
“Gee you’re scaring me a little.”  
“I know, and I don’t mean to but you need to be prepared for this. I love your sister like she’s my own, but she makes some really fucking stupid choices sometimes.”

Brian bites his lip but nods, following Gee into the gym and under the bleachers.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath is secondary, but also important.

They hear Lexi before they see her, arms wrapped around her knees, crying and shaking.

“Oh Lex…”

Gee approaches her first, crouching by her side and putting his arms around her. She startles when he touches her but throws herself into Gee’s arms, Brian seeing the blood on her fingers and the way her pinkie is sticking out at an odd angle.

“You were right, Gee, I should have listened to you.”  
“Shh, that doesn’t matter right now. Let’s get you home and cleaned up before your Mom sees you and flips out. Bri, can you give me a hand?”

Between the two of them Brian and Gee get Lexi to her feet and she leans heavily on their shoulders. Gee struggles a little and Brian picks Lexi up bridal style, carrying her out to her car. He puts her down when they make it out to the parking lot, but Lexi doesn’t let him go. She holds tightly onto the front of his t-shirt, still shaking and Brian can feel her tears.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I don’t deserve it.”  
“Don’t say that, you do deserve it. You’re my sister and I care about you.”

Lexi shudders and lets Brian hug her, wrapping her arms around his waist. Brian runs a hand through her hair to try and relax her while they wait for Gerard, trying not to comment on the bruises on her arms and face.

“Brian, can you drive?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I don’t have a license, but I can.”

Gee hands Brian Lexi’s car keys, putting her bag in the car and then helping Lexi into the car.

“Who…who did that to her, Gee?”  
“We’ll talk about it when we get back to your place, okay?”  
“It was Jimmy wasn’t it?”

Gee sighs and runs a hand through his hair, not really sure if he should tell Brian the truth or not.

“We’ll talk about it at your place. Come on, your stepmom will flip if she see’s Lexi like this. You know, if she gets her head out of her wine glass for more than five seconds.”

Brian does as he’s told and gets in the car, constantly checking on Lexi as he follows Gee back to his and Lexi’s house. Lexi’s Mom’s car is in the driveway when they get back and Gee approaches Brian.

“I was hoping she wouldn’t be home. Why don’t you take Lexi upstairs while I distract her? She loves me so it should be easy enough.”  
“Sure Gee. Come on, Lex.”

Gee lets himself into the house, locating Lexi’s Mom in the kitchen, wine glass in hand.

“Hey Ms Clarke, how’s it goin’?”  
“Oh hello Gerard. How are you darling?”  
“I’m great, thanks. Marriage definitely looks good on you!”

Lexi’s mom laughs and spins around in a circle, showing Gee how good she looks. He listens for Lexi and Brian, making sure they get up the stairs without their mom noticing.

“You gonna be okay to make it up the stairs, or do you want me to carry you?”  
“Promise that you won’t drop me?”  
“Promise.”

Brian picks Lexi up again and carries her as quietly as possible upstairs, putting her down gently on her bed. Lexi curls up on her side when Brian puts her down, hugging her knees and shaking a little. Brian frowns and disappears for a moment, coming back with the soft blanket he keeps in case Frankie or Johnny sleep over and drapes it gently on top of her, sitting with Lexi until Gee comes upstairs and joins them.

“Lex, go and get in the shower and clean yourself up while I explain to Bri what’s going on.”

Lexi gets up but hesitates, her eyes wet and opening and closing her mouth a few times.

“Don’t argue with me. Just go. I can’t clean you up until you get all that blood off you. It’s not all yours, is it?”

Lexi shakes her head and sighs, turning and heading for the bathroom. Gee waits until the bathroom door is closed and he can hear the water running before sitting on Lexi’s bed, patting the spot beside him so Brian sits as well.

“Firstly, thank you for not telling anyone about me and Frankie. I’m not ready for people to know about us yet, neither is he, so I appreciate it. Secondly, you didn’t have to do what you just did for Lex, and I know that it means more to her than she’ll ever admit that you care about her. If anyone can relate to her here, it’s you, Bri. Frankie told me about what your Dad does to you. Thirdly, I’m sorry for all the shit we’ve done to you guys over the last 7 months. Lexi and I have actually told the others to leave you two alone, not so much Johnny because we both know, even if she won’t admit it to herself, that he’s fucking Jimmy, but we want to protect you and Frank if we can. Who are the main culprits who give you a hard time? Just Jimmy?”  
“It’s okay, Gee. Frankie, Johnny and I watch each other’s backs, you guys don’t have to look out for us.”

Gee rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Brian’s shoulders.

“That’s not what I asked you, Brian. I know you guys look out for each other, Frankie comes over every day and tells me how you always put yourself in harms way so they don’t hurt him. But Lexi and me can’t actually make them stop if you don’t tell me who it is. Frankie won’t tell me either, doesn’t want you to get in even more trouble for ratting them out.”  
“It’s mostly Jimmy……but it’s Vince, Danny, Joe and sometimes Andy. Andy doesn’t really do much though, he sort of just watches.”  
“So it’s the basketball team? With the exception of Ray. I don’t think he has a mean bone in his body.”

Brian laughs and runs a hand through his hair, nodding and agreeing with Gee.

“Ray had a thing for Frank in Junior High. He’d never do anything to hurt him. He helps me out with geography too, is always super apologetic about the other gu……”

Gee follows Brian’s eyeline to where Lexi is standing in the doorway, leaning over to push the youngers mouth closed.

“Bri, can you go and get the first aid kit please? It’s in the cupboard under the sink downstairs.”  
“Su…sure Gee, you got it.”

Lexi grabs Brian’s hand as he passes her, pulling him close enough that she can kiss him on the cheek. Brian gently strokes Lexi’s cheek with the back of his hand and then heads down to get the first aid kit.

“Please don’t be mad at me, Gee.”  
“What? Why would I be mad at you because that asshole put his hands on you?”  
“It wasn’t just him…he had help.”

Gee frowns as Lexi sits on the edge of the bed beside him, brushing her hair over her shoulder so he can properly see the cut on her collarbone.

“That explains where all the blood on your fingers came from.”  
“Some of it is Jimmy’s. I got one good shot on him.”  
“Yeah? How many did he get in on you, Lexi? The bastard put his hand around your bloody throat didn’t he? They’re gonna bruise bad, so’s your cheek. I thought he knew better than to leave marks on your face.”

Brian hands Gerard the first aid kit and sits on Lexi’s other side, trying hard not to stare at the bruises. Lexi flinches when Gee fixes her finger, looking at Brian and smiling softly.

“Hey, I’m okay. It looks worse than it is.”  
“Never believe her when she says that, Bri, she’s lying.”  
“Ow.”

Lexi rolls her eyes at Gee when he shrugs innocently, wincing and grabbing Brian’s thigh when Gee starts cleaning out the cut with iodine.

“What did he do to you, Lexi? And…why?”  
“He thinks that he owns me, Bri. That’s why he does it. I’m just the idiot who lets him do it because I’m too scared of what he COULD do to me. Brian, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone. Jimmy threatened me today, told me that if I told anyone what he did to me, he’d hurt you. He’d hurt you, or Gee, or he’d just kill me. What he did to me is an entirely different story. I’m used to him beating the heck out of me, but this is the first time he’s cut me. I mean……he’s threatened me with a knife before but he’s never used it. He pinned me down, used Vince’s fucking scarf to gag me, hit me a bunch of times then cut me.”  
“He let the pretty boy put his hands on you?”

Laughing, Lexi shakes her head, squeezing Brian’s hand and standing up to look at the bruises.

“God no. Knows how badly Vince wants in my pants so thinks he can keep throwing him bones. Let him hit me once, that’s where the bruise on my face came from. It’s okay, I should be able to cover it up.”  
“OR, you could tell somebody what he’s doing to you.”  
“We’ve been through this, Gee, I can’t. What I can do is protect you guys, and I can handle myself. Starting tomorrow Gee? Frankie and Brian? They’re part of our group and we look after them properly. Jimmy and the others won’t leave them alone if they don’t stay with us. I…I’m really tired so I’m gonna try and get some sleep. Thank you for looking after me tonight, Gee, you too Bri. Love you.”

Lexi kisses Brian softly on the cheek and climbs into bed. Gee fondly rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss her on the cheek, tugging Brian out of the room with him.

“Keep an eye on her tonight and tomorrow morning okay?”  
“I promise. You should call Frank, he’ll be worried about you.”  
“Will do. See you in the morning, Bri.”

Gee hugs him and Brian sort of freezes, awkwardly patting Gee on the back and then retreats to his bedroom. Gee lets himself out, and hooks his phone up to the Bluetooth in his car so he can call Frank.

Gee - “Hey Love.”  
_Frank - “Hey Gee. Is everything okay? You’re late.”_

Smiling at his phone, Gee chuckles softly.

Gee - “I’m sorry, Frankie. I was with Lexi and Brian. She got beat up pretty bad today.”  
_Frank - “Oh god, I’m so sorry. Is she alright?”  
_Gee - “Yeah, she’s gonna be fine. She wants you and Brian to start hanging out with us as of tomorrow. We can protect you guys better that way. Brian told me who’s messing with you guys. I promise you, we’ll make them stop.”  
_Frank - “My Knight in shining armour.”  
_Gee – “You know it honey.”  
_Frank – “Gee?”  
_Gee – “Yeah?”  
_Frank – “Love you.”  
_Gee – “I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
_Frank – “See you in the morning.”_

Gerard hangs up the phone and smiles goofily at it. He loves Frank a lot, so it’s going to be nice that he and Lexi can keep an eye on him and Brian. More importantly, he really does think that if anyone will be able to help Lexi move on from Jimmy, it'll be Brian.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are brewing, and other things are threatening to boil over.

Lexi was sitting in front of her vanity when Brian went to check on her in the morning, doing her level best to cover finger bruises around her throat. She hadn’t bothered to straighten her hair and fell in its natural waves to her shoulders. Lexi was wearing blue skinny jeans, an old Guns’n’Roses tank top that mostly covered the cut on her collarbone, and a pair of worn out Converse. Brian thought she looked really pretty, but he always thought his sister was pretty.

“Good Morning.”

She smiled at her brother in the mirror and he put the mug of coffee down next to her, resting his hands on Lexi’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Bri. How’d you sleep?”  
“Yeah okay. Was worried about you though.”  
“You don’t have to worry about me, little brother, I can handle myself. I gotta go and see Mr Sanders, explain why I didn’t make my detention yesterday. You want a ride?”

Brian nodded and Lexi stood up, grabbing her jacket, school bag and Brian’s hand. She walked with him to his bedroom so he could pick up his bag and, with her half drunk coffee in hand, headed downstairs. She drained the rest of her mug on her way down, rinsed it and dumped it in the sink.

“You know, I don’t mind if me and Frankie can’t hang with you and Gee today.”  
“We talked about this, Bri. I want you close. Can keep a better eye on you that way. Only rule when I drive is that I get to choose the music.”

Lexi hooks her phone up to her stereo when she gets in the car and hands it to Brian.

“Enjoy doing this on the one occasion I’m gonna let you choose.”

Brian scrolls through Lexi’s Spotify library and settles on an old Elvis album, smiling at Lexi as she starts to sing softly along. Once they get to school Lexi hesitates and has to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Sensing her discomfort, Brian lent over to squeeze his sister’s shoulder.

“C’mon, I have to go and see Mr Baker anyway.”  
“Thanks, Bri. Come sit with us at lunch. Gee and I will make sure nobody gives you any trouble.”

Brian and Lexi head towards their teacher’s classrooms, Brian leaving Lexi at English and heading towards Zacky’s office. Lexi takes a deep breath and opens the door, knocking on the adjoining one to Matt’s office. He opens the door and schools his face to a frown, stepping aside and pointing to his desk.

“Come in and sit.”  
“Yes Sir.”

The bratiness from yesterday is gone and Lexi sounds exhausted, and it’s not until Matt is sitting down opposite her that he notices the bruises. Lexi’s done a valiant job of trying to hide them, but the finger bruises around her throat are hard not to notice.

“Before we have this discussion about your attitude yesterday, I’m going to ask you a question. Now, you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, I’d never force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. But I do want you to know I won’t judge you, or make you talk about it unless you want to. Okay?”  
“O...Okay.”

Matt sits down next to Lexi, angling his chair towards her.

“The bruises around your neck, and the nasty cut across your collarbone, were those consensual?”

Lexi looks like a deer caught in headlights for a moment but then bites her lip, shaking her head. Matt inwardly curses and presses carefully.

“Jimmy?”

Swallowing thickly Lexi nods, hanging her head and taking a shuddering breath.

“Not...not on his own this time.”  
“This time?”

Shrugging like it’s no big deal, Lexi wraps her arms protectively around herself and still won’t look at him. Matt stays quiet, contemplative, then reaches out to lift Lexi’s head up with soft fingers under her chin.

“Sweetheart, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that you can handle yourself, but, if you ever need someone to talk to? My door is always open.”

Lexi nods, then her eyes go wide and she stands up, grabbing Matt by the front of his t-shirt when he stands too.

“Mr Sanders...you...you have to PROMISE me you......you won’t tell ANYONE about this.”  
“Lexi...”  
“No! You don’t...don’t understand. He...he’ll kill me if he finds out I told someone what he did...what he does. Or he’ll hurt my brother or Gee. Please...please promise me you’ll keep this between us.”

It does something to Matt the way Lexi is begging, the fear in her eyes and how tightly she’s gripping his shirt. It flicks a switch when she starts crying hysterically and he bundles her into his arms, hugging her tightly and running his hand softly up and down her back.

“Shh honey, it’s okay. Calm down. I promise I won’t tell. But, Lexi...”

Matt pulls back a little and waits until Lexi is looking at him before he keeps talking, leaving his hand possessively on her lower back.

“Why do you let him treat you that way? Do you stay with him because your scared, or is it something else?”  
“If I left him I...I would have nobody. He’s all I deserve anyway.”  
“No baby, you’re beautiful, and any man would be lucky to have you. You deserve so much more than some schoolboy who abuses and takes advantage of you.”

Lexi laughs nervously and opens her mouth to argue, so Matt kisses her to shut her up. She squeaks in surprise but kisses him back, letting go of his shirt and winding her arms around his neck. Matt picks Lexi up and sits her on the edge of his desk, a hand in her hair to keep her still.

“You taste so sweet, little girl.”

He whispers against her lips, smirking at the soft little whimper he gets in response.

“Thank...thank you, Sir. I…I should go. Jimmy wants to see me before class. I..I’ll see you after school to discuss my behaviour yesterday?”  
“I would appreciate if you did, yes. I trust that I don’t need to tell you to keep this to yourself?”

Lexi smiles and runs a hand through her hair, kissing Matt on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir. Have a nice day.”

She whispers low and sultry in his ear, softly running her hand over his crotch and then leaving the room. There’s a commotion happening just down the hallway when Lexi comes out, and the first thing she sees is Joe Trohman’s fist connecting with Brian’s face. Vince is holding Frank back by the front of his shirt and Frank’s lip is bleeding. Lexi storms over and gives Tommy Lee and Nikki Sixx a shove, the two of them hanging back and just observing what’s going on. They’re both tanned and good looking, Tommy with his Greek heritage, and Nikki with his Italian heritage. They’re both mostly harmless, only really becoming a problem when they’re drinking. When they see Lexi, the look on her face is enough to have them disappearing pretty quickly.

“Let him go, Trohman.”

She commands, putting herself between Brian and Joe when he lets go.

“Come on Danny, let’s go shoot some hoops.”

Danny and Joe clear off pretty quickly after that and Lexi turns to Vince, one arm still around Brian so he’s behind her.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Lexi growls, pushing Frank safely behind her as well when Vince shoves him in her direction.

“Like you, you mean?”

Vince takes a swing at Lexi but she just laughs, catching his arm and socking him in the face.

“Bri go!”

She yells over her shoulder, not waiting for Vince to recover before hitting him again. Vince hits the floor hard, sweeping Lexi’s feet out from under her. Lexi catches herself and throws herself at him. He gets a good shot of his own in before Lexi is on him, snarling and elbowing Vince in the head. She gets on top of him and gets two more good punches in before she’s hauled to her feet by Jimmy and shoved against the wall.

“What the fuck, Lexi?”

Jimmy growls lowly in her ear and Lexi shoves him off her and tries to go after Vince again. Jimmy grabs her by the hair and shoves her into the wall again, a bruising grip on her shoulders.

“That’s enough!”

Jimmy lets Lexi go at the sound of Coach Way’s voice and she scowls at him, the scowl disappears when she sees Mikey’s face.

“You. My office. Now.”

There’s a coldness in his voice that Lexi isn’t used to but she doesn’t argue, heading in the direction she’s told. 

“Mr Sullivan, you can help Mr Neil to Principal Mars’ office and wait for me, either of you even think about disappearing before your dealt with and you won’t see court time this season. Your actions alone just now are enough to make that happen anyway, but I’m going to let that slide unless Miss Clarke decides otherwise.”

Jimmy smirks because he knows Lexi won’t report him, putting Vince’s arm over his shoulder and helping the dazed man to put one foot in front of the other.

“Mr Haner, you and Mr Iero can go to the nurse’s office, then tell her I said to go to the Principals office to look those two over. I’ll be there after shortly.”

Brian waits until Vince and Jimmy are out of sight before turning to Mikey, biting his lip worriedly. 

“Now Brian.”

He nods and then he and Frankie head towards the nurse’s office. Lexi is pacing the length of his office when Mikey arrives, and he has to slam the door closed to get her attention.

“What the hell were you thinking!? You do realise that if you get suspended you lose your opportunity to get a scholarship, don’t you?”  
“If you’re looking for an apology for what I did, you’re not going to get one. The little blonde asshole deserves way more than a couple of bruises! Besides...”

Lexi points to the bruise on her cheek from yesterday, and the rapidly forming one under her right eye.

“...I was just getting even.”  
“Damnit Lexi! Why didn’t you report him for hitting you in the first place?”

Mikey sighs and runs a hand through his hair, opening the door and gesturing for Lexi to follow him.

“I can’t keep making excuses for you to other faculty members, you know that don’t you?”  
“He threatened my little brother, Mikey, what was I supposed to do?”  
“You’re supposed to be an adult about it and walk away. When we get to the Principals office, do me a favour and keep your mouth shut. For once.”

Lexi nods and silently follows Mikey to the office, sitting outside and waiting with Brian and Frank while he goes in. 

“Who hit you, Frankie?”  
“Nobody. I sort of head-butted Nikki’s elbow when Vince grabbed me.”  
“Gee’s gonna kill me for not looking after you.”

Frankie smiles, wincing when it splits his lip open again.

“Nurse Jackie told you not to move, Frankie. Here.”

Brian takes a piece of ice out of the class he’s holding to his jaw and gives it to Frank to hold to his lip. Lexi smiles at them and puts her arm around Brian, ruffling his hair.

“Gee will get over it, besides, you did look after us. It would have been so much worse if you didn’t show up when you did.”  
“Yeah, well, like I told Coach…”

Lexi pauses as Jimmy and Vince come out of Principal Mars’ office, the blonde looking a little worse for wear.

“I’ll deal with you later.”

Jimmy hisses at Lexi, his arm still around Vince’s waist and making sure he keeps his feet.

“I have to drive Vince to the hospital. Jackie thinks you shattered his cheekbone.”  
“Good. A shattered cheekbone is the least he deserves for what he did to Frank and my brother! Screw you, Jimmy. We’re fucking done.”

She growls back at him, flinching a little when he raises his hand towards her and he smirks.

“We’ll see about that, doll.”  
“That’s enough, Mr Sullivan. You need to get Mr Neil to the hospital. Frank, Brian, Alexandria, in my office please.”

Principal Mars steps aside and ushers them into his office, closing the door once the three of them are in. Mikey is standing behind Mr Mars’ desk, looking disappointed. Brian and Frank sit in the 2 vacant chairs, and Lexi stands behind Brian and leans against his chair.

“Now, I’ve heard one version of this from the other parties involved, but I feel as if there’s another version. Brian, Frank, you two want to tell me what really happened?”  
“I…I fell…fell asleep in class yesterday so I had to come in early to see Mr Baker to find out what I missed, Frankie is always here early too. Before I got to Mr Baker’s room, Vince and Joe jumped us. Joe started laying into me, while Vince held onto Frankie so he couldn’t go for help.”  
“And you, Alexandria? How do you fit into this?”

Brian put his hand on his shoulder so he could interlace his fingers with Lexi’s, and she looked down and smiled at him.

“I had to go and see Mr Sanders to discuss my attitude in his class yesterday, you know I’ve always had problems with authority Mr Mars.”  
“Oh I’m well aware, and not at all surprised you landed yourself in trouble on your first day. I’m hoping that as this is your last year here with us you’re going to grow out of that.”

Lexi can’t help but laugh, Mr Mars smiling at her but gesturing for her to continue.

“I’m not making any promises but I’ll try. Anyway, I came out of his office and saw Joe hitting my brother so I intervened and told them to clear off. I told Vince to pick on someone his own size, so he started on me. All of his injuries were just me defending myself Mr Mars.”  
“I thought as much. Alright, it’ll be a 3-day suspension for Mr Neil, but, Alexandria, you can’t go unpunished for this. I can’t overlook what happened, even if it was in self-defence.”  
“Mr Mars that’s not fair! Lexi was just looking out for us and it would have been so much worse if she didn’t show up when she did!”

Mr Mars holds his hand up to silence Brian. And Lexi gently squeezes his shoulder to reassure him.

“Brian, Frank, you two can get to class. Alexandria, I need you to wait in the front office.”  
“Yes Sir. C’Mon Bri.”

Lexi and Frank have to pretty much drag Brian from the principal’s office, Lexi sitting down outside once the door is closed. Gee is waiting for them when they come out, and he pulls Frankie into his arms.

“You okay love? Who hit you?”

Frank laughs and wiggles free of Gee’s arms, leaning up so he can kiss his boyfriend on his cheek.

“I’m fine, Gee. Nobody hit me, I headbutted Nikki’s elbow. Shouldn’t you be in class?”  
“I was on my way when I heard what happened this morning from the guys, Trohman was bragging about it. C’Mon, I’ll make sure you and Brian get to class with no problems then I’ll see you at lunch.”

Lexi gives Gee a grateful smile as he steers Frankie and Brian from the office and towards their classrooms.

“Why is it people are determined to mess up that pretty face?”

Matt helped Lexi to her feet and cupped her jaw so he could get a better look at the bruises around her right eye and jaw.

“Pretty sure I messed his up worse. What are you doing here?”  
“I was summoned.”

Lexi pulls back just in time as she hears the door open, sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ah Mr Sanders, perfect timing, come in. You too young lady.”

Chewing on her lip, Lexi steps back into the office and sits down where Brian was sitting and Matt sits next to her.

“Alright Alexandria, here’s how this is gonna go. You have two options, option one is I give you the same 3 day suspension your classmate is getting and you kiss your opportunity of playing soccer this season goodbye. Option two is I give you a two day in school suspension and you keep your spot on the team.”  
“I’ll take option two please, and I promise Mr Mars, this won’t happen again.”  
“I know it won’t happen again, you’re far too smart to let yourself get into this sort of trouble again. No more second chances, okay?”

Lexi nods even before Mr Mars is finished speaking and she can see Mikey rolling his eyes at her over his shoulder.

“Now I need to discuss the details of your suspension with Coach Way and Mr Sanders. Alexandria go and wait outside please.”

While she’s waiting, Lexi gets a text from Jimmy but she doesn’t bother to actually read it, just deletes it.

“Let’s go, Lexi.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Lexi falls into line behind Matt and follows him to his office, staring at his ass pretty much the whole way there.

“It’s rude to stare, Lexi.”

Matt opens the door to his office and tips his head to invite Lexi in, closing and locking it once they’re both inside.

“So, Principal Mars decided that for the next two days you’re on an in school suspension. Which means that you’re stuck with me for the rest of today, and with Mikey for tomorrow. Now, you’re more than welcome to go and spend time with your friends at lunch, I think your brother needs you right now. Other than that, you spend the rest of the day in that chair and doing whatever you can. I’ll go and see Zacky in a sec and get your work for the next two days, and you can get a jump start on what I’ll be getting you to do tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, Matt. I um…I owe you.”  
“I’ll add it to my list for things you’re going to thank me for in some way at a later time.”

Lexi sits down and pulls out her notebook, thumbing through the notes she made yesterday in history and biology. She smiles softly to herself at Matt’s lack of a reaction to her using his first name, and the possible double meaning to his words.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful lunchtime in the cafeteria, and some progress between Matt and Lexi.

Frank blushed deeply as Gee put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone at lunch. Lexi was sitting opposite them and giving dirty looks to anyone that looks like they’re going to make a fuss. She was mostly watching Brian and how completely oblivious he was to Tommy flirting with him, and it made her smile. Tommy was pretty indiscriminate when it came to flirting, even more so when it came to sexual partners. There was a reason he and Nikki were nicknamed the ‘Terror Twins’, one of them being because of how much they both slept around and with each other, another being because they were pretty scary when they teamed up to cause or stop trouble. Brain was chatting easily with him and with Frankie, although Lexi could tell that he was still a little nervous. She was initially worried about how he and Frank would fit in with their group, but so far, they were doing alright.

“Hey. Space Case. You okay?”

Lexi came back to herself as Nikki clicked his fingers in front of her face and she smiled, running a hand through her hair.

“Huh? Nah I’m fine. What were you saying, babe?”  
“I asked you if you thought the basketball team had a chance this year. Like, 4 times.”  
“Oh, sorry Nikki. I think I’m still a little out of it still from this morning. Sure, we’ve got a chance, I mean we’d have a better one if Danny could pass straight though.”

Giggling, Lexi ducked as Danny through a fry at her, although she needn’t have bothered because it sailed left and hit Nikki instead.

“Point proven. You’re a great dribbler Danny but you can’t hit a target to save yourself. But that’s okay, that’s what Andy and Jimmy are for.”  
“If Jimmy doesn’t get suspended anyway.”

Lexi raises an eyebrow at Joe and cocks her head.

“Why would he get suspended?”  
“Didn’t you two get into it in front of Coach this morning?”

She shakes her head, picking up her drink and taking a sip before answering.

“No, me and the blonde pretty boy got into it this morning and Jimmy pulled me off him. I’m on a 2 day in-school suspension, and he’s on a 3 day out of school. Jimmy isn’t here because he had to take V to the hospital. Jackie seems to think I shattered his cheekbone when I hit him.”  
“What did you guys get into it about? That’s a bit of a 180 for him seeing as last time we talked he was telling me how badly he wants in your pants.”

Lexi half scoffs and half laughs, shrugging and chewing on her lip.

“A bunch of things. Him hitting Bri for one, being a cocky asshole for another. Plus, he hit me first.”  
“Good thing he hits like a girl then. Who are you stuck with today?”  
“Mr Sanders. He’s sort of letting me do my own thing though, so it’s not so bad. I’m stuck with Coach all day tomorrow though, he’s gonna make me fuckin’ run laps I’m sure if it.”

The guys all laugh at Lexi because they’ve all been stuck on in-school suspensions with Mikey before and they know he will make her run laps, or clean out the store room. Neither of those options will be a particularly enjoyable time, but they’re all glad it’s not them.

“Has anyone ever told you you have really pretty eyes, Bri?”

Brian almost choked on his drink and started coughing violently, Tommy patting him on the back helpfully. Brian was pretty sure the other boy was flirting with him, and had been for most of their lunch break, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Oh, um no…nobody has ever said that to me before. At least I don’t think so. Thanks…thanks Tommy.”  
“Well you do, you’re adorable, and you’re welcome.”

Tommy kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, catching Lexi and Nikki rolling their eyes, almost in sync, at him across the table. He looks at his sister and begs for help with his eyes but she just smiles around her straw and shrugs at him.

“Hey T-Bone, tone it down a little yeah? You’re gonna scare the poor kid.”  
“I’m just being friendly! Am I not allowed to be friendly?”

Nikki laughs and throws a fry at Tommy, which bounces off his forehead making him pout.

“You don’t know how to just be ‘friendly’. You’re a flirt and you know it.”  
“Isn’t that why you love me?”  
“It’s one of the reasons, yeah.”

Tommy blows him a kiss and Brian can’t help but laugh, putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder so he can kiss him on the cheek as well.

“See, like I said. Adorable.”

Brian lets Tommy put his arm around him and give him a hug, smiling back at Lexi when she smiles at him. A bit of a silence falls over their table when Jimmy walks into the cafeteria, looking less than happy and eyes only for Lexi. He stalks over to their table and stands behind Nikki, waiting for Lexi to stand up. She crosses her arms over her chest when she does, shaking her head at Gee and putting her hand on Nikki’s shoulder to stop him from getting involved.

“Get your ass outside now. You and I need to have a conversation.”  
“I have nothing else to say to you, Jimmy. Pretty sure I already told you everything I needed to tell you.”  
“Still think you get to call the shots then? Who are you kidding, Lex?”

Jimmy goes to touch Lexi but she bats his hand away, standing her ground.

“Really, you’re gonna hit me in front of everyone? Even I didn’t think you had the balls for that.”  
“I don’t know where your balls have come from, but I don’t like it. At all.”

Lexi laughs and takes a step closer to Jimmy, give him a little shove away from her and the table.

“I told you this morning, we’re fucking done. Now, why don’t you get lost and go fuck one of your whores.”

The entire cafeteria is in silence when the sound of Jimmy’s hand connecting with Lexi’s cheek reverberates around the room. Nikki, Ray and Tommy are all on their feet, the Terror Twins standing either side of Lexi and Ray standing between them, one hand on Jimmy’s chest and the other holding Lexi back.

“Are you out of your mind? What the hell man?”  
“Come on you heard her! Mouthing off at me. She deserved it.”

Ray sighs, opening his mouth to say something but stopping when Zacky intervenes, shutting his mouth and standing beside Jimmy instead.

“I’m pretty sure the two of you are in enough trouble at the moment without causing more.”

Brian blushes even harder when Zacky smiles at him, biting his lip and looking between him, Lexi and Jimmy. The bell rings and Gee herds Brian and Frank away from the cafeteria and in the direction of their classrooms, everyone else except Nikki and Ray disappearing to class as well. Although the whole group are troublemakers, none of them are going to get involved in a situation where they’ll be at risk of suspension or any serious trouble.

“Ray, Nikki, Jimmy, you three can get to class thanks. Now.”

Ray puts his around Jimmy’s shoulders and half drags him away but Nikki hesitates, not wanting to leave Lexi’s side. She squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Go Nik, I’m okay. Promise. I’ll call you later.”

Off Zacky’s look she shrugs, waiting until Nikki is gone before speaking.

“Nikki doesn’t do the whole listening to authority thing, listens to me though. He’s harmless, just worries too much.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Looked like he hit you pretty hard from where I was standing.”

Lexi rolls her eyes with a laugh, pulling her shirt to the side so Zacky can see the cut on her collarbone.

“Trust me, I’ve had worse. I should um…I should get back to Matt’s office before he has my head.”  
“I’ll take you there if you like, then he can’t yell at you.”  
“Thank you, Mr Baker. I um…I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Zacky smiles, gesturing for Lexi to start walking and falls in step beside her.

“Don’t worry about it. I was being a little unfair, calling you out like that.”  
“No I deserved it, was kinda being a brat. Jimmy and I……we’d had a disagreement before I came to class and I was in a bad place.”  
“I hope I’m not overstepping here but, he doesn’t treat you very well. You could do better.”

Lexi licks her lips but doesn’t say anything yet, just thinking about what Zacky has said and following him to Matt’s office. It’s not until they’re outside the office, and Matt is leaning against the doorframe waiting for them that she speaks.

“You know, Matt said the same thing earlier. About me being able to do better.”  
“Guess I must be right if I’m not the only one saying it. You wanna tell me why you’re late?”

Matt answers his own question when he notices the rapidly swelling side of Lexi’s face and he frowns, cupping her jaw and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lexi panics for a second when she remembers that Zacky is standing next to her while Matt is touching her like that, but Matt doesn’t seem to mind so she assumes that it’s okay.

“Go and sit and start working, sweetheart. I’ll be in in a sec.”

Lexi bites her lip and nods, doing as she’s told. Matt waits until she’s sitting down before closing the door, stepping out into the hallway to talk to Zacky.

“So, I have an idea.”  
“Yeah? What are you planning, Matty?”  
“You want to go to the club tomorrow night? I’m gonna bring Lexi, and you should bring Brian. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier.”

Matt’s suspicions are confirmed when Zacky blushes and Matt smiles, making sure nobody else is around and kissing Zacky on the cheek.

“Think about it, okay? I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Not really giving Zacky a chance to respond, Matt heads back into his office and to Lexi, locking the door as he does. He stands behind her and rests his hands on Lexi’s shoulders, she startles at first but relaxes into his touch.

“We need to talk about what happened this morning, honey.”  
“Okay but…I think you should kiss me again first.”  
“You know what I think?”

Matt feels Lexi’s shoulders move as she shrugs and he chuckles darkly, getting a hand in her hair and pulling her to her feet. Lexi squeaks in surprise but she goes with it, struggling a little but not fighting too hard.

“I think that you’re a spoiled little brat who is too used to getting her own way.”  
“Oh yeah? What makes you think……”  
“Shut. Up. I’ll tell you if I want you to speak.”

Lexi bites her lip and nods and Matt smiles against her throat, kissing her and getting a little overzealous and leaving a love bite behind.

“Now I’m gonna let you go and when I do, you’re going to sit down, shut your mouth, and put your hands behind your back. Okay?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Matt softly kisses Lexi’s neck again before he lets her go, watching with a smile as she does as she’s told.

“Whilst I do think you’re a little bit of a spoiled brat, I also think that you’re beautiful and I hate seeing you treated the way you are by that boy. You deserve to be treated right, and by a real man. I’m very interested in showing you that, but I have a certain way of doing things. If you don’t want to take this any further, you can tell me, okay? I won’t be angry, upset or disappointed if you don’t want to.”  
“I…I’m definitely interested in…in this. But I…I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying. I mean, I think I do, but I’m not sure. Why…why do you want to risk your career over…over me? I’m nothing…nothing special.”

Matt frowns and pats his knee.

“C’Mere.”

Lexi does as she’s told, straddling Matt’s lap and resting her hands on his shoulders.

“I think you are special, and I have nothing to worry about because I know you’re not going to tell anyone. You’re also 18 so if we were to do anything, it’s not technically illegal. I have something that I want you to read before you decide if you want this or not. Can you give me your personal email address so I can send it directly to you?”  
“It’s just my name and then at Gmail at the end.”  
“Thank you, kitten. Do you still want me to kiss you?”

Biting her lip, Lexi nods, leaning into Matt’s hand on her jaw.

“Need to hear you, Lexi.”  
“Yes please, Sir.”  
“Good girl.”

Lexi is rewarded with a kiss and Matt goes straight for her hair once their lips are together and she melts into it, sighing softly as he holds her still and kisses her breathless. She tries to stay still, despite the temptation to rock her hips against Matt’s. Matt let’s go of Lexi’s hair in favour of holding onto her hips to keep her still, not giving her the chance to grind against him.

“You really need to read this thing for me, kitten. Before we take this any further.”  
“Tease.”  
“You have no idea. C’mon, up you get so I can send you the email.”

Matt kissed the pout off Lexi’s face and stood up, sitting her on the edge of his desk in front of him.

“Matt?”  
“Yeah baby?”  
“Why me? I know…I know you said that you think I’m special but why? Your friends with Mikey, he told me you guys have known each other for a while. So, you know from him about my reputation, that I try too hard to live up to. I enjoy being popular because it means I don’t have to deal with all the high school bullshit. You were popular in high school, I can tell.”

Lexi looked so unsure of herself, apprehensive and worried about what exactly was going on.

“Intelligence is attractive, my dear. Zack and I both asked around about you, you’re smarter than what you let people believe. That’s what I like about you. I also like that in terms of the lifestyle I want to introduce you to, you’re mostly innocent and that excites me.”  
“You asked around about me and some of the staff here had nice things to say? Here I was thinking that Mikey and Mr Mars were the only faculty members who liked me. Did…did Mikey tell you I tried to seduce him yesterday to get out of being in trouble with you?”

Matt smirks and nods, getting a hand back in Lexi’s hair and holding her still.

“He did, yes. I bet your glad that he didn’t go for it aren’t you?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Lexi whimpers when Matt kisses her neck, fighting the temptation to touch him. Following his earlier instructions about being quiet and keeping her hands behind her back.

“You have no idea what you saying that makes me want to do to you.”

He whispers dangerously in her ear and Lexi moans softly, wanting nothing more than to have his hands on her and close to begging for it.

“I…I wanna be on my knees for you, Sir.”  
“What was that?”

Lexi says it so quietly that Matt misses it and he goes for her chin, lifting her head up so she’s looking at him. She licks her lips and stands, keeping her hands behind her back and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I said I want to be on my knees for you, Sir.”  
“You can do that if you like, pet. The doors locked so nobody can come in here without me letting them in. Not gonna touch you though, not until you read my email. If you’re gonna be on your knees for me, you’re gonna do it my way, okay?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Matt smiles and takes Lexi’s hand, taking her a few steps to his left so she’s still mostly hidden from view of anyone walking past. He waits until she’s settled on her knees and crouches in front of her, softly touching her thigh.

“You look good like this. Now, sit up nice and straight for me, but keep your head down. Spread your legs a little, and put your hands on your thighs, palms facing up.”

Lexi moves to do as she’s been told and Matt affectionately ruffles her hair and sits back at his desk.

“Good girl. Now I want you to be still and quiet for me until I tell you otherwise. You can move to read the email but nothing else.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Matt gets back to work, glancing at Lexi every now and then to see how she’s doing. She’s got her phone out and is reading the email, and so far Lexi hasn’t asked any questions but she isn’t running for the hills either. Lexi startles when Matt’s phone rings but settles down again when he smiles at her.

“Hey Mikes, what’s up?”  
_“Why is your office locked? Are you not in there?”  
_“No I am, hold on a sec and I’ll open it.”

Lexi bites her lip and looks up at Matt a little nervously.

“You can sit back down if you want to, but, trust me?”

Matt doesn’t wait for Lexi to make a decision before striding over and unlocking the door, opening it and beckoning Mikey in. He ruffles Lexi’s hair affectionately and sits back down, smirking but apprehensive about the look on Mikey’s face.

“Just wanted to come down and see if you and Zacky wanted to come over to mine tonight for dinner, seeing as we had to postpone last night.”  
“Yeah for sure, I know we had planned pizza and beer but I can get Zacky to cook instead if you like. He hasn’t really had a chance to put his skills in the kitchen to good use yet seeing as ours isn’t unpacked.”  
“Fuck yeah, haven’t had Zacky’s cooking in ages. Be a good way to end the week early.”

Lexi tunes out the rest of Mikey and Matt’s conversation, relaxing into the position Matt’s put her in. It comes as no surprise to her that when Matt said he had an alternative lifestyle he’d meant BDSM. She and Jimmy had experimented a little with BDSM in the early stages of their relationship, but he’d mostly used it as an excuse to put his hands on her. The idea of entering into that sort of relationship with Matt intrigues her though, knowing that he won’t just use it as an excuse to beat her. Lexi also gets the impression that Mikey knows about Matt’s preferences, seeing as he hasn’t reacted at all to her being on her knees.

“Take a deep breath and relax your shoulders, Lex, and tuck your thumbs in.”

Matt is absent and Mikey is standing beside her when Lexi looks up, too lost in her thoughts to notice that they were alone. She does as Mikey has told her though, noticing how it does make it easier to relax when her shoulders aren’t as stiff.

“Matt is a good man and he’ll treat you fairly, as long as you do as you’re told. I promise that I’ll look out for you if this is something you want to explore.”  
“Can I trust him?”  
“Yeah sweetheart, you can. He won’t do anything that you’re uncomfortable with and won’t ever intentionally hurt you like someone else does. I assume he sent you the contract and guidelines email?”

Off Lexi’s nod Mikey laughs, smiling and shaking his head.

“Any questions you have that you don’t want to ask Matt you can ask me tomorrow, I’ll help you make your limits list too if you like.”  
“Yes, please, thank you, Mikey. I really appreciate that.”  
“You’re welcome, Lexi. I just want you to be safe, and I know that he’ll look after you. Now just breathe, and be still. The more you relax yourself, the better you’ll feel.”

Lexi closes her eyes and tries to do her best to just breathe, listening to Mikey’s advice and just relaxing. Mikey watches her for a couple of minutes until Matt comes back, not wanting to leave her alone when she’s vulnerable.

“She’s my star player and my favourite student. Please don’t hurt her, Matty.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her, Mikes. Lexi has been hurt enough.”

Mikey hugs his best friend and admires how for the first time in a long time, Lexi looks relaxed and calm. They both stand and stare at her for a few more minutes until Mikey heads back to his office, and Matt gets back to lesson planning.


End file.
